The Phantom Crossover Games
by cyberboy13
Summary: Danny and his rivals face off against other characters of pop culture with my Original Character announcer Jeremy Cash.


**Danny Vs. Spider Man**

Disclaimer- I own nothing except Jeremy Cash.

Danny looked around. He was no longer at home. He was in a strange stadium in a parallel dimension with a bunch of people in the crowd and he was with all his enemies as well. He looked in the middle of the stadium, where a giant cube platform was, and across it were a bunch of people he'd never seen. He then saw an announcer named Jeremy Cash walk onto the cube platform, and people started cheering.

"Welcome to the Phantom Crossover Games! Danny Phantom and his rivals will be pitted against in a series of matches with other characters for the title of best fighter in the world!" Jeremy Cash said.

A big screen was in the stadium, and it showed the match ups. The beginning matches had 8 fights. Danny knew he was in for 1 heck of a battle. The first match –up was showed-

Danny Phantom Vs. Spider Man

He looked across at the web-slinger, who couldn't show his emotion behind his mask.

"Danny and Spider Man, please step up to the ring!"

Danny and Spider Man did so, and stood in the ring, looking at each other.

"Oh well, this could be fun. He doesn't look too hard…" Danny thought.

"Alright folks, here are the rules. No hitting below the belt, fall out of the ring and you lose, knock-out you lose, forfeit you lose, the match lasts for up to 30 minutes than a coin toss decides the winner. And last but most important, put on a good show!"

Jeremy Cash walked off the ring and pressed a button on a remote, and Spider Man and Danny were teleported into a skyscraper city, but there were no people, and the perimeter of the city was met by a red floor, signaling that it was the boundary for the fight. Danny and Spidey(I'll refer to that from now on) looked around then looked at each other. There was still a large monitor where Jeremy could be seen and the fans could see the fighters.

"May the best superhero win." Spidey said, walking up to shake Danny's hand.

"FIGHT!" Jeremy yelled.

Danny grinned, and grabbed his hand, then yelled, "Go Ghost Stinger!"

Spidey got a big ectoplasmic shock, and flew back into a simulated car. He got up and rubbed his head.

"This kid's clever. But outsmarting him won't be that hard."

Spidey swung thru the city, escaping all of Danny's ectoplasmic blasts chasing him. The web-slinger went around a corner, and when Danny turned the corner, he was no where to be seen. He turned his head to see a mini-van swung at his body, flying into a building and landing on a coffee table in a lunch room of an office building.

"Dang, that came out of no where. I'll try a little ghostly slyness to crush that bug!"

Danny phased through the ground, and flew in the ground of the city, while Spidey was looking around, wondering where he was. Danny flew out of the ground and caught him off guard, and then created a ghostly aura around him. He tackled Spidey, then punched and kicked him into a fake lake. (hey, that rhymes!  ) Spidey rose out but Danny hit him with an ectoplasmic blast while invisible, and kept doing so.

However, Spidey's Spidey Sense came in, and he used his other senses to draw him out. Just when Danny was about to hit him one more time, Spidey punched Danny, catching him off guard as he didn't have time to go intangible. He then wrapped him up in a web and threw the halfa into fake billboard. Danny woke up from the impact, and broke out of the web. Spidey tried firing a bunch of web-blasts, but Danny phased thru them without a problem. Grabbing Spidey by the leg, Danny flew into the sky and spun him around right into the street.

Spidey stood up, fairly bruised and beaten. But it wasn't over yet.

"This kid's pretty tough. But he's also cocky and easily surprised."

Starting to swing away, he yelled "Catch me if you can, ghost kid!"

Danny eagerly followed, thinking he could beat him no problem. Spidey swung right into a simulated fast food place and looked at a hot sauce barrel. (sound familiar?) He heard Danny flying, so he hid behind the barrel. Danny walked through the door and looked around, thinking he saw Spidey go in here. He turned around to see Spidey jump in front of the barrel. Danny shot an ectoplasmic blast without thinking, and Spidey jumped out of the way. The barrel swelled up, and exploded from the sauce. Spidey swung out of the building in time to not get heavily damaged, but Danny was caught right in the blast.

The ghost boy lied on the ground with his costume torn and ripped. Spidey swung down to him, thinking he was unconscious and gave him a hand to lift him up. However, Spidey got shocked by another Ghost Stinger and got flew back, just far enough to fall out of the boundaries. He looked as he was on the red floor, and knew he lost.

"That's one clever kid." Spidey thought.

The superheroes teleported back to the arena. Jeremy lifted up Danny's hand.

"Danny Phantom is the winner!"

Everyone cheered and screamed for Danny. He looked around and couldn't help smiling. Spidey woke up to Danny.

"Good game." Spidey said, shaking his hand, only to get shocked again.

"Good game." Danny giggled.

Both walked off the arena.

"Alright folks! Are you ready for the next match?" Jeremy boomed.

The screen showed pictures of the 2 next fighters-

Ghost Dragon Girl Vs. Super Mario


End file.
